DragonBallX1
by Rising Silence
Summary: This takes place a few years after trunks kills cell in his own timeline. New Androids appear, and they seem to be quite more powerful then before, and even have Trunks beaten. Meanwhile a secret orgnization uses..the blood and DNA Of a Certain Legendary


((Well this is yet another one of my Fanfics. Hopefully this one goes well "))

Disclaimer:I do not own anything that has been in reference to the original Dragon Ball Z, other then my own characters

Chapter One: Damage Report 

Five black cars pulled up to what seemed to be a great building that was tilting sideways. As the cars parked in the parking lot of the building, men who were dressed in the attire of blacks suits and sunglasses stepped out of the cars, as they hastily began to enter through the building. In a car at the far end was a man who wore a white suit as he stared at the sight of the building's damage." I don't believe it," he said as he stared at the sight. A man, who got out from the back seat, placed his hand on his shoulder," Calm down," He told him quietly," There may still be hope just yet." He stared at the man before nodding as he decided to follow the other's into the building. As they made their way through the building, one could tell there was chaos around here. "Its strange ," he said as he looked around standing still for a moment. The other man nodded in agreement," Indeed. There were only three of them here right?" "Yes" the man in the white suit answered. He glanced around as he continued walking. He made his way toward an elevator, that looked as though it was still in working condition. As they got into the elevator they pushed a button that indicated the basement level. "What number caused such damage?" Asked the man who wore glasses, to the other." Number 001" he replied as if waiting for him to ask," According to my sources, number 001 awoke from his tube and escaped, along with 002." As they descended after he spoke these words there was an long silence between them before." So this senseless destruction was done by project 001?"He asked him and added,"002 did nothing?" He nodded his head," Yes. According to the scientist 001 awoke and seemed angry, so he commenced with attacking. He saw 002 and broke him free, then he left, and destroyed whatever stood in his way." After five minutes of uncomfortable silence, the elevator stopped. They waited for the door to open as a great lab was there. They walked down the long halls until they made their way toward the room holding the three "Demi-Saiyans". They opened the door as they entered a brightly lit room that held three giant test tubes. They must have been 15 feet tall, and about 4 foot wide, however two of them were broken, while one still stood unharmed. There were a group of five scientist gazing at the third test tube as the two men walked over. Seeing them, one of the scientists, an old man, walked up to them,"Yes it's a good thing you came. As you can see, 000, is still here," He told him as they stared at the figure in the tube. The man in the white suit sighed in relief," Thank goodness," He said as he added," We may still have a chance. This 000 may be the only chance of survival we have left." The man with glasses stared at the scientist," Have the other's escaped as well?" He asked. The Scientist gave him a solemn nod," Yes," he said in a grave voice," We received a fax from the other facilities that specified that." The man with the white suit stared around, until his eyes once more laid on the figure inside of the tube, "Yes…of course.. the prototype. She can do it.." he said quietly to himself, before turning around to the scientist," Alright. We need to find out where those other "Demi-Saiyans" went. Especially since Androids #27,#28, and #29 are on the loose. I suppose that boy never knew that once he killed the monster known as "Cell" he would activate his most powerful androids he called, "The Eradicators. In any case, we must find the others, and if 001 is as hostile as you have reported, then he must be dealt with using extreme force." With that he turned and walked down the halls as the door closed revealing a familiar red insignia, that Read" The Red Ribbon Army". As the scientist watched him they knew that things would not be the same anymore. However remembering the threat of the androids, they quickly went back to monitoring the strange girl who floated in the test tube, as her purple hair flew out behind her…a white glow glowed faintly around her body.

Well This was chapter one. I'll put up chapter two in a moment. I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW. I actually LIKE them. --


End file.
